


Outburst

by Snow_Siren



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Angst, College, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Optimus Prime is a dad, Potentially Romantic, Romantic if you squint, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Siren/pseuds/Snow_Siren
Summary: You're under a lot of stress from everything in your life right now and Miko's loud music isn't helping. You do something you regret and Optimus himself, talks to you about it.
Relationships: Optimus Prime & Reader, Optimus Prime & Y/N, Optimus Prime & You, Optimus Prime/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Outburst

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing Y/N stuff, but I had some feelings. This is a bit personal, but I think others can relate.

The base was bustling today.

All you wanted to do was get this paper done so you could keep your scholarship. Cons and MECH delaying you, you could put up with. Having your allies distract you this much was torture. 

Ratchet was busy at work on repairs for the ground bridge after an incident with Cybertronian Basketball involving Bulkhead and Wheeljack. Optimus was clicking away on the Autobot sized computer, probably trying to type up a report for Agent Fowler. Jack, Raf and Bumblebee were all playing that racing game. When you were in a good mood the whole premise of a car playing a racing game made you snicker, but right now their cheers and trash talk made your teeth grind together. Worst of all though was Miko trying to convince Arcee and Bulkhead to form a heavy metal band with her. 

“Come on Arcee! Fem vocalists are the coolest!” Miko excitedly waved her arms. “And I can’t do them cause I’m already on guitar.” 

“I don’t have time for this, Miko.” Arcee said, trying to ignore her. 

“It’d be perfect though! Bulk on drums, you on vocals!” Miko demonstrated with an air guitar motion, “It would rock!”

“Come on, Miko, leave Arcee alone. She’s not game.” Bulkhead was trying to reason with her. You had your suspicions it was mostly for Arcee’s sake. 

“Just let me show you my mix! That’ll sell you.” Miko went over to the amp and plugged it into her phone. How the flip phone had an AUX jack you didn’t know and didn’t care about at the moment. 

At the same time the racers roared. “Woah! No way, I totally had you!” Raf yelled, uncharacteristically hyper. It must have been close, maybe closer than you were to a total meltdown. This was due tomorrow, In only twelve hours to be more precise. 

Bee answered Raf in a series of beeps so high pitched you winced. Not a second later Miko’s music blared, a screeching guitar and vocal screams you could recognize as Miko’s own voice attacked your eardrums. “I had to improvise here, but imagine the vocals as you!” Miko shouted over the music. 

Arcee’s optics went wide. “Yeah, I don’t think that’s my thing.” 

“Just wait for the breakdown.”

No. There could be no waiting on anything. You couldn’t hear yourself  _ think _ over this. Before you can stop yourself you climb down the ladder, stomp over to the wall and unplug the amp. 

Silence reigns over the base for a moment. 

You’re normally quiet and reserved, giving Raf a run for his money. This is by far the most aggressive thing you’ve ever done. You can feel every eye and optic on you.

The tension is broken by Miko. “Dude, not cool!”

You clench your jaw, “No,” you get out through gritted teeth, “You know what’s ‘not cool’, Miko? Blasting Heavy Metal at all hours of the day when  _ some _ people are trying to do important things!” You ball your hands into fists and stomp over to be nose to nose with the younger girl. “So, please, for the next two hours, can you just be quiet?” Your growl out. 

She is, for once, silent. 

“Hey, maybe you’re being a bit-” Jack tries to butt in but you cut him off. 

“Zip it.” You glare at him. He quirks a brow at you but backs down. 

Slowly, you make your way back up the ladder. Miko stomps off, Bulkhead not far behind her. You feel a twinge of guilt, but she needed someone to tell her no for once. 

For the next two hours, there are only soft noises. Soft clicking, the TV on low, tools being put away. You do manage to finish your paper, though by the time you hit “submit” the rage is gone, only to be replaced by guilt. 

You probably could’ve been nicer to her, asked her to turn it down first. How could you apologize now though? You didn’t even know where she went. 

Closing your laptop, you run a hand down your face. That paper took a lot out of you and quite frankly, your brain feels like mush. 

You see Raf loading up into Bee. Jack is nowhere to be seen, probably having left already. Miko and Bulkhead had never come back. Even Ratchet has moved on to a different part of the base. The only two that remain are you and Optimus. 

Taking a quick glance at your watch you see why everyone is gone. It's nearly nine p.m. You groan, rubbing your temples. That was  _ much _ longer than two hours. No wonder your brain is much. 

However, now you have a new problem. The walk to the nearest bus stop is over an hour and they’ve already stopped running anyway. The idea of asking Prime to bridge you makes you mentally cringe. He’s still deep in his work it seems like and after your little outburst you really don’t want to have to look the calm, cool, and collected leader in the eye. 

To your horror he choses that moment to notice you’ve finished your work. After clicking a few more keys, presumably saving his work, he walks over to you. Your stomach drops. You know he’s about to chew you out for how you handled the situation. He won’t even be mad about it either, just “disappointed.” You’d take mad any day. 

“Ah, Y/N, I see you’ve finished with your studies. Do you require a ride home?” He asks, voice level. 

_ Oh shit, he wants me out of the base he’s gonna chew me out so bad _ . You think. “Oh, you can just bridge me if that’s alright. I don’t want to inconvenience you at all.” You say, trying to save yourself. 

“Ratchet still has a few repairs to do. Besides, I was going to go for a drive to ‘clear my head’ as you would say.” He looks at you quizzically. You really can’t turn him down, not if you want to get home tonight. 

“Yeah, okay, thank you.” You quickly pack your bag and climb down the ladder. Optimus has already transformed into his Peterbilt alt mode. He says nothing as you climb in, having to use the handles to do so. The others had gotten so used to touching the autobots, especially in their alt modes. You still felt awkward, not quite sure exactly what part of them you were touching when they were like this. In the driver seat you keep your bag in your lap and touch as little as possible. 

Once you’re settled in and ready he drives off and out of the silo. It’s late and there is a full moon tonight, beautifully lighting up the desert around you. He still hasn’t said a word. 

You both continue like this for several long moments. The only sound at all is the gentle hum of his engine. This leaves you essentially alone with your guilt to eat away at you. You really would have to apologize to Miko later. 

You look out the window and absentmindedly lean your head against the cool glass. The desert always got shockingly cold at night. Almost as if he could sense your thoughts, Optimus kicked the heat on. 

“Thank you.” You mumble. Still he remains quiet. This was worse than if he had actively chewed you out. Biting your lip you say, “Listen, I know I have to apologize to Miko. I handled the situation all wrong. I know that. There’s just...so  _ much _ going on right now. And I know this will sound stupid to someone like you, someone who has been fighting a war for centeries and has been just trying to survive and fight for what’s right on top of it all, but I need to pass this class. If I don’t it’ll drop my GPA and I’ll lose my scholarship. If I do that I can’t afford to go to college and then I’ll never get a decent job and I’ll never be able to take care of myself much less my parents.” You were breathing heavy now, and still Optimus was silent. “I don’t even _ like _ my major. I’m only in it because it’s what my parents told me to do. They told me it was the smart decision and if I could change now I would, but I’m so far along that would be utter financial and mental  _ suicide _ I just can’t.” Still silence on his part. “I don’t even know if this will get me a decent job. But I have to try, you know? I have to _ try. _ And all of it just piles up and I get frustrated and I blew up, okay. I’m sorry.” Tears pricked your eyes. “I’m  _ sorry.” _ You felt stupid for crying like this in front of a alien leader. He’d never understand and he shouldn’t have to. You were still out of line. “Say something  _ please! _ ” Tears were openly streaming down your face now. You wiped them away, quickly, hoping he wouldn’t notice. 

A pregnant pause filled the cab. Finally he spoke. “Y/N, do you know why the war started?”

You sniffled, “what?”

“It started so that we could have these kinds of worries instead of the ones focusing on our own survival. Do you know what that means?” He was about to say it. Yout knew it. He was about to tell you to buck up, because this tiny, petty, insignificant problem didn’t give you the right to be a jerk. You didn’t answer him though, it was your turn for silence. He continued anyway. “It means these problems are just as valid, just as crushing, and just as important. They weigh on your soul, just as my worries weigh on my spark. One type of suffering does not negate another kind. You are dealing with much, and comparing your struggles to ours is not healthy.” 

“Are you kicking me out of the base?” You tense. 

“No. You are a valuable member of the Team, and often help keep the younger ones in line while giving us a broader perspective on humanity.” He said. A small smile played at your lips for the first time in hours at the compliment. 

“What are you saying then?” You ask, still confused. 

“I’m saying you have a lot on your shoulders. As do I. Instead of riding with one of the children and their guardians to get to base and home, what if I were to take you instead, and we may both use the time to clear our minds?” 

“Oh.” It's the only words you can manage. Optimus was offering to chauffeur you around. If you weren’t so upset it’d be laughable. 

“Would that not be acceptable?” He asks softly, as if trying to gauge if he offended you. 

“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you or anything. You have a lot going on.” You say, trying desperately to keep your voice level. 

“Which is precisely why I need the time as well. It would not be an inconvenience.” 

You’re stunned. For a moment, you can’t say anything, only gape. Eventually you’re able to stutter out, “Uh, yeah, that, that sounds...nice.” And it does. The Prime has a calming effect on you, and the idea of being around him more often is a soothing one. 

“Then that is settled.” The rest of the ride is quiet, but in a comforting way. You notice the seat has also heated up and you snuggle into it. 

Eventually, you get home. Optimus wishes you a good night and you go inside feeling lighter than you have in a long time. 

The next day, the base is much more relaxed. You see Miko playing the racing game with the boys. 

“Hey, Miko can I talk to you for a sec?” You call her over. The boys look at each other, and Miko hesitantly walks over to you. Standing in front of you she folds her arms and quirks a brow. “Listen, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I was way out of line yesterday. I was frustrated, but I never should have gone off on you like that.” You rub the back of your neck. “I’m sorry.”

For a brief moment she still doesn’t say anything. You think maybe you’ve broken her trust for good. 

She bursts into a fit of giggles. “I got you for a second didn’t I? You’re good, dude. Ratchet, my parents,  _ and _ my host parents have all gone off way worse.” You breathe a sigh of relief. 

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Nothing keeps a wrecker down!” She says, “Come on, I’m playing the winner!” She runs back to the couch and you join in. 

You look over at Optimus who gives you a small smile and nod which you return. You look forward to telling him about this in detail on the way home. 


End file.
